reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:MsF CLaN
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. Welcome to the website of the Red Dead Redemption Legends that have been peeling you're Muffin Cap back blue since 1,000 B.C. ' YOU ARE NOT THE MOST HATED THE UFG ARE!!!!!!!!!! Take them down if i can and maby u will be the most hated.' JOIN DAMNED SHOTS LAGACY I AM THE LIBORATORES OF RED DEAD REDEMPTION!!!!!!!! MOST HATED MY FUCKIN ASSHOLE!!!!!!!! MSF MEMBERS RECRUITMENT IDs Damned shots legacy RISE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! |- | |MsF TheJoKeR is one a one way track to destruction!!!!!!!!! Join damned shots legacy and rise again to take back what we have lost!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! |} Contact one of the Xbox Live Gamertags if you're interested in joining the Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan. The Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan is an Xbox Live clan only. UPDATES AND INFORMATION... Below, are current Updates and Information for the Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan. If you have any questions or conerns, please contact Xbox Live Gamertag MsF TheJoKeR. Updates and Information: ' *'The Red Dead Redemption has a new YouTube channel! ' *'The Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan has a Facebook Fan-Page! Make sure you like The MsF Clan on Facebook! *'The Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan will be moving to Grand Theft Auto V soon.' *THEY ARE MOVING TO GTA 4 BECOUSE YOUR TO WEEK TO TAKE OUT UFG WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING WE NEED TO STOP THE FUCKING UFG AND THERE STUPID WAYS THINK OF THE UFG AS THE TEMPLARES IN ASSINS CREED I AM THE ASSASINS OF RED DEAD REDEMPTION JOIN RonR2009 AND BECOME A LIBORATOR FOR THIS COUNTRY OF THE WEST KILL THE UFG LET NOTHING STOP YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ABANDON RANKS AND BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL PLAYERS IN RED DEAD REDEMPTION BACKGROUND OF THE MSF CLAN... The Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan is one of the many clans in Red Dead Redemption. The Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan was created and formed by MsF TheJoKeR. The Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan is also one of the oldest clans in Red Dead Redemption. Soon, the Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan will be the Grand Theft Auto V MsF Clan. All MsF members have agreed to move to Grand Theft Auto V when Rockstar Games releases it. The Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan is happy to leave behind a legacy of victory and power. THE TRUTH IS THAT THEY NEED TO BE STRONGER TO STOP THE UFG JOIN ME AND RISE TO THE TOP AND TAKE BACK THE WORLD WE HAVE LOST TO THE UFG. AND ALL OTHER CLAN TRYING TO STOP THEM JOIN ME AND WE WILL PUT THEM DOWN EASY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'JOINING THE MSF CLAN...' If you are a player in Red Dead Redemption and want to join the Red Dead Redemption MsF Clan, contact one of the following Xbox Live Gamertags listed below. *RonR2009 *RonR2009 *RonR2009 I AM THE LIBORATOR OF RED DEAD REDEMPTION I HAVE LOST IT TO THE UFG WHILE I WAS AWAY!!!!!!!! THEY HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WORLDS AND WE MUST FIGHT. *BECOME A LIBORATOR AND TAKE BACK THE WORLD OF RED DEAD REDEMPTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WILL DO IT AND WE WILL WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BECOME A LIBORATOR FOR DAMNED SHOTS LAGACY TO BE REVIVED! DO FOR THE RED DEAD REDEMPTION WORLD!!!!!!!!! WE WILL BE ON TOP AGAIN I PROMIS YOU WE WILL STOP EVERYONE. BUT YOU MUST NOT BE AN MsF YOU MUST BECOME DAMNED SHOTS LAGACYS LIBORATORS. RISE AGAIN RED DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *STOP UFG * THE MSF MEMBERS... THE MSF FOUNDER AND LEADER:RonR2009 '' '''THE MSF QUEEN: RonR2009 THE MSF UNDERBOSS: RonR2009 THE JOKERS BODY-GUARD: RonR2009 THE MSF HITMEN: RonR2009 THE MSF CLAN SOLIDERS: ' *'RonR2009 *'RonR2009' *'RonR2009' *'RonR2009' *'RonR2009' *'RonR2009' *'RonR2009' *'RonR2009' NOTE: IF YOU ARE AN MSF MEMBER AND YOUR GAMERTAG IS NOT ON THE MSF MEMBER LIST, CONTACT MsF CAsuAL KIng THE MSF FOUNDER AND LEADER... MsF TheJoKeR EVEN THO HE IS THE FOUNDER ABANDON HIS RANKS AND JOIN MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IV BEATEN HIM IN THE PAST NO PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMNED SHOTS LAGACY!!!!!!!! RISE AGAIN LIBORATORS OF RED DEAD REDEMPTION. ASSASSINATIONS IN RED DEAD REDEMPTION... ASSASSINATIONS IN RED DEAD REDEMPTION ARE NOT LIKE JFK. YOU MUST FOLLOW THE RULES TO PERFORM A PROPER ASSASSINATION. IF A PLAYER DOES NOT FOLLOW THE RULES... YOU WILL NOT HAVE AN ASSASSINATION. ' ' ' ' THE RULES OF A PROPER ASSASSINATION... THE PLAYERS MOST HAVE NO SCORE WHEN HE/SHE ENTERS THE MULTIPLAYER SESSION THE ASSASSINATION CANNOT BE WHEN A LAND GRAB IS ACTIVE THE PLAYER CANNOT ASSASSINATE THE OTHER PLAYER IF THEY ARE NOT AT THEIR XBOX 360 CONTROLLER ALSO DONT BE A BIG FAT PUSSY AND JUST SHOOT THEM RonR2009 ''' '''IM THE BEST IN RED DEAD SO SAYS RonR2009 MsF the joker is a pussy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MSF 1 VS. 1... IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO 1 VS. 1 A MSF MEMBER, SELECT THE MEMBER YOU WOULD LIKE TO 1 VS. 1 AND THEN SEND HIM/HER A MESSAGE. MSF MEMBERS CAN USE ANY TYPE OF AIMING SYSYEMS(EXPERT, CASUAL AND NORMAL AIM) ''' '''CONTACT ONE OF THE FOUR GAMERTAGS LISTED BELOW FOR A 1 VS. 1 A MSF MEMBER WILL BE ALLOWED TO MAKE TWO RULES, AND YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO MAKE TWO RULES, UNLESS THE DUEL IS MODIFIED MSF CLAN BATTLE TACTICS/PLANS... THEY ARE TERRIBLE TACTICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMNED SHOT WAS HERE TWO MSF MEMBERS SHOULD STAY TOGETHER AT ALL TIMES. THE TWO MEMBERS SHOULD STAY TOGETHER LIKE PARTNERS. WHEN IN A LAND GRAB CLAIM, THE TWO MEMBERS SHOULD BOTH BE IN THE CITY/TOWN. ONE PARTNER SHOULD STAY IN THE LAND GRAB VICINITY AND HAVE THE CLAIM MARKER CLAIMED AND THE OTHER PARTNER SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM THE LAND VICINITY TRYING TO PROTECT THE MARKER AT HIS/HER BEST SKILL. IN LARGE OPEN AREA/REGIONS LIKE GREAT PLAINS, THE TWO PARTNERS SHOULD TRY TO STAY TOGETHER AS MENTIONED BEFORE. THE TWO MEMBERS SHOULD TRY TO FIND SOME COVER FOR AN ADVANTAGE AND PROTECTION. IF THEIR IS MORE THAN JUST 2 MEMBERS IN THE SESSION, THE MEMBERS SHOULD START ONE POSSE, BUT REMEMBER WHO YOUR PARTNER IS AND STAY WITH THEM! WHEN PARTNERS ARE FIGHTING A BIG POSSE, THEY SHOULD TRY TO GET TO A CITY/TOWN AND USE IT TO THE BEST OF THERE ADVANTAGE AND THEIR WILL BE LESS SPAWN KILLING.PARTNERS SHOULD TRY TO ABUSE THE OTHER PLAYERS SKILL. FOR EXAMPLE: TRY BRINGING THE PLAYER(S) TO A GANG HIDEOUT. THIS WILL DISABLE AUTO AIM AND ENABLE EXPERT AIM. THIS WILL GIVE MEMBERS A BOOST IN COMBAT. ANOTHER GOOD TACTIC, ONE PARTNER SHOULD SNIPE FROM A DISTANCE AND THE OTHER PARTNER SHOULD GO IN FOR CLOSE-RANGE COMBAT. JUST REMEMBER, ALWAYS STAY TOGETHER!! EVERYONE IS NOW ON RonR2009 PARTNER LIST STOP UFG BITCHES MSF CLAN EXPERT, CASUAL AND NORMAL AIM TEACHINGS... IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO LEARN HOW TO USE NORMAL, CASUAL OR EXPERT AIM, CONTACT ONE OF THE FOLLOWING GAMERTAGS AND THEY WILL TEACH YOU THE BEST THEY CAN ABOUT ONE OF THESE THREE AIMING SYSTEMS. RonR2009 BEST AIM EVER BECOUSE HE IS RED DEADS LIBORATOR THE MSF CLAN RULES... YES, JUST LIKE ANYAN WE HAVE RULES. THE GOOS WE ONLY HAULES TO FOLLOW! MSF CLAN RULES/CONDUCT: #'DO NOMSF CLAN MEMBERS THAT ARE IN OR OUT OF THE POSSE UNLESS YOU GOT PERMISSION' #''' RUN OVER CL YOUR MOUNT, THIS WILL LEAD TO THE DEATH OF YOUR MOUNT''' #'DANY HACKS OR GLITCHES, MSF MEMBERS AED TO M THEIR MULTIPLAYER LEVEL' #'MEMBERS MUST SHOOTT SHOOTS AT THE MSF CLAN, ARE YOUR FRIEND' IF A MSF MEMBER DOES NOTE RULES, THREE WARNINGS. IF HE/SHE GTH, YOU WILL FROM THE CLAN. IF HEIR ARONCERNS ABOULES,TACT MsheJoKeR ON XBX LIVE 'FUCK YOUR RULES BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' THE WEBSITE RULES... THE MSF WEBSITE HAS VERY SIMPLE RULES THAT WE WOULD ADVISE THAT YOU FOLLOW. DO NOT EDIT THE WEBSITE/PAGE UNLESS YOU ARE A MSF MEMBER. DO NOT USE ANY PROFANE LANGUAGE IN EDITS ON THE PAGE. IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THESE RULES, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED/REMOVED FROM THE MSF CLAN WEBSITE/PAGE. THIS WEBSITE/PAGE WAS MADE FOR UPDATES, INFORMATION AND EVENTS IN RED DEAD REDEMPTION. WE MSF, DO NOT WANT OUR PROPERTY TO BE DESTROYED! THE MSF WEBSITE CEATORS... CASA MADRUGADA ROOM SELECTION... CASA MADRUGADA IS THE MSF CLAN'S HOME IN RED DEAD REDEMPTION. ALL MSF MEMBERS ARE PLACED IN A ROOM IN CASA MADRUGADA. HIGH RANKING MEMBERS GET THEIR OWN PERSONAL QUARTERS. NEW MEMBERS ARE PLACED IN THE RECRUITMENT ROOM WITH OTHER NEW MEMBERS. NEW MEMBERS ARE NOT PERMITTED TO GO ON THE 2 FLOOR. THE REASON WHY? VERY HIGH RANKING MEMBERS STAY ON THE 2 FLOOR INCLUDING THE LEADER MsF TheJoKeR. WE DON'T WANT ANY NEW MEMBERS UP THEIR WONDERING AROUND BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT THE LEADER OF MSF TO GET ASSASSINATED. NEW MEMBERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO IN OTHER MEMBERS ROOMS. NEW MEMBERS ARE ALLOWED TO GO IN THE BAR, THE SHOOTING RANGE AND THE TRAIN STATION. AS YOU START TO EARN THE MSF CLANS TRUST, YOU WILL GET YOUR OWN PERSONAL ROOM. THE BAR IN CASA MADRUGADA IS WHERE MEETINGS TAKE PLACE AND ITS ALSO WHERE ALL THE MEMBERS INCLUDING THE LEADER HANG OUT. THE COURT-YARD IN CASA IS WHERE WHERE ALMOST ALL OF THE VIDEOS ARE MADE AND WE SOMETIMES HAVE MEETINGS THEIR. THE TRAIN STATION AT MADRUGADA SERVES AS AN ADVANTAGE. WHY? WHEN IN A SKIRMSIH AT CASA MADRUGADA, MEMBERS CAN GO IN THE TRAIN STATION AND TAKE COVER TO GET THE UPPER HAND IN A BATTLE. ONE BAD THING ABOUT CASA MADRUGADA IS THE HILLS THAT OVER LOOK IT. MEMBERS SHOULD BE ON THE LOOK OUT AND WATCH THE HILLS ABOVE. THE MSF CLANS BASE OF OPERATIONS... CASA MADRUGADA, RDR '' '' RED DEAD REDEMPTION MULTIPLAYER DLC PACKS... *OUTLAWS TO THE END CO-OP PACK *LEGENDS AND KILLERS PACK *LIARS AND CHEATS PACK *THE HUNTING AND TRADING PACK *UNDEAD NGITHMARE PACK *MYTHS AND MAVERICKS BONUS DLC PACK *GOLDEN WEAPONS PACK *WAR HORSE DLC GLITCHES AND MODS NOW IN RED DEAD REDEMPTION... *THE INVISABLE GLTICH *ISO MOD WHO NEEDS GLITCHES WHEN U CAN JUST KILL EVERYONE NO PROBLEM JOIN RonR2009 AND BECOME THE LIBORATOR!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO NEEDS TO MOD LIKE AN ASS qoute from RonR2009 a legend to fear ENEMIES OF THE MSF CLAN... NORMAL FREE ROAM: *'UFG these people are the top clan in red dead help RonR2009 take them down fight with me to the end and bring liborations to red deads worlds' *'DAMNED SHOTS LEGACY they are just as bad as UFG but there is only 3 members so far and they still kill everyone!!!!!!!!!!' *'GA' *SS *'MOB' *'ADM' *'Red Army' HARDCORE FREE ROAM: *XXXX *'COLD CATTLEMEN' *GC ALLIES OF THE MSF CLAN... NORMAL FREE ROAM: *'DS' *'KOS ' *'ATR' *'ALL DEFETED BY UFG AND DAMNED SHOTS LEGACY' THE MSF CLANS CHOICE OF WEAPONS... *BOLT ACTION RIFLE *SPRINFILED RIFLE *WINCHESTER REAPEATER *HENRY REAPEATER *SCHOFILED REVOLVER *LEMAT REVOLVER *VOLCANIC PISTOL *PUMP ACTION SHOTGUN THE MSF HOME VIDEOS The MsF Home Videos... TO SEE MORE VIDEOS, GO TO thejoker24391's YOUTUBE CHANNEL HOW TO CONTACT THE WEBSITE CREATOR... IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, CONCERNS OR COMMENTS ABOUT THIS WEBSITE/PAGE, YOU CAN EITHER SEND AN E-MAIL TO THE WEBSITE CREATOR OR SEND A MESSAGE TO THE WEBSITE CREATOR ON XBOX LIVE. XBOX LIVE GAMERTAG: MsF CAsuAL KInG ''' '''TO CONTACT CO-OWNER: MsF Mr PrO LISTEN UP... '''ONLY MSF MEMBERS ARE PERMITTED TO EDIT THIS PAGE. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS YOU ARE AN MSF MEMBER AND HAVE PERMISSION TO DO SO. IF ANYBODY EDITS THIS WEBSITE/PAGE AND IS NOT A MSF ME'MBER, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FROM OUR PAGE THANKS TO THE HISTORY BUTTON!' ' HAHA I HAVE EDITED YOUR ENTIRE PAGE AND YOU HAVE NOT DONE ONE THING ABOUT IT I PLAN TO RUIN YOUR POSSE JUST LIKE I DID A YEAR AGO ' SAY GOODBYE TO ALL YOUR CRAPY VIDEOS 'Jonathan Kincaid 00:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC)' '''THANKS, THE MSF CLAN AND THE WEBSITE CREATOR!'